paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Miracleville/Part 5: The Princess of Purity
Recap from last part: April uses to amulet to give Dewdrop and Cheryl the ability to digivolve so they can return to Miracleville. They are shocked to see that everyone in town has lost their magic. They also learn that Esmerelda has captured Twilight and Onchao. April encourages the group not to give up and they, along with Applejack, Fluttershy, and Tulip Petals, hurry to the castle in Aurora Gem to save the day. But they are too late because Esmerelda has stolen the magic from the Alicorns. But they discover that the Dragons are from another world and are afraid of Esmerelda. The dragons are reunited with their brother Max, who brought Team Umizoomi with him. April then breaks the stone spell, with help from Dewdrop and Cheryl, and the creatures are all free. Then Esmerelda comes in and turns the Pups and Rosie into golden statues and steals the Dragons' magic and Team Umizoomi's Mighty Math Powers. Esmerelda then transforms into a shadow cat-like monster with a goal to rule the universe. The True Princess Esmerelda: *laughs evilly* (Everyone looks scared now) (Not everyone....) (April holds her Amulet close) (Her worried look changes to determination) (She walks up to Esmerelda and stops in front of the gold Pups and Rosie) (Her pupils glow a bright rainbow for a moment, as if she has a new maturity in her) April: Esmerelda, you are not the true princess! Esmerelda: *Deeper voice* Ha-ha! Oh, please! What do you think you're going to do to stop me!? I have all the magic in the mountain and you have NOTHING! April: You're wrong! You will never rule the universe! Rainbow Dash: Whoa.... is it just me or is April not mispronouncing her words? Dewdrop: Something's changed in her.... Esmerelda: You cannot stop me! I can do anything now! April: But you can never be the Princess of Purity, the true princess of the mountain! Esmerelda: *mockingly* Really? And why is that? *laughs evilly* April: Because she's.... Me! (The Amulet of Purity glows brighter than ever before) (The magic lifts her up into the sky) (Her eyes shine brightly) (Suddenly, the 9 colors of the PAWs of Unity fill the sky) (The light of each color flows down onto the pups and Rosie) (The gold statues glow brightly and rise up) (Each one of them glows to their corresponding PAW) (Their golden cover break and the pups and Rosie are free) (But now, they are Rainbow-Fied) (They all rise around April, who glows brightly) (Her skirt transforms into a beautiful rainbow, sparkly dress) (A crown of beautiful rainbow flowers appears on her head) (Her paintbrush handle turns gold and the brush is covered in rainbow colors) (Esmerelda tries to take their magic, but she can't) Esmerelda: How can this be?! I have all the magic! And they don't have the PAWs of Unity with them! Rosie: You're wrong Esmerelda! The necklaces aren't here, but the spirits of the PAWs of Unity are! And we all carry inside us, the most powerful magic of all! (The group glows the colors of the PAWs and shoot Esmerelda with the rainbow light) Esmerelda: *in pain* AAAAAAAHHH!!!! (Still in her shadow form, she lands on the ground, unconscious) (A big ball of light appears in the sky and blast a rainbow of light onto the mountain) (In Miracleville, the fairies gain their wings back) (All the creatures get their magic back) (Hiding in an alley in Aurora-Gem, Tails discovers that he got his other tail back) (He looks out to the castle and starts to copter towards it) (Over at the castle, the creatures get their magic back) (Pinkie and Applejack get their Cutie Marks back) Pinkie: Yes! Applejack: YEE-HAW!! (Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash get their wings and Cutie Marks back) Fluttershy: *quietly* Hooray. Rainbow Dash: Oh, Yeah! (Rarity gets her horn and Cutie Mark back) (Tulip Petals gets her wings back) Rarity: Ahhh.... That's better. Tulip Petals: I'll say. (Twilight and Onchao get their horns and wings back) (Twilight gets her Cutie Mark back and Onchao once again has jewels in his mane and tail) Twilight: Yes! Onchao: *Neighs* (The Dragons and Team Umizoomi get their magic back) Gill: Oh, that's better. Louise: Group hug! (The dragons hug each other) (Team Umizoomi hug each other) (April, Rosie, and the Pups slowly descend to the ground and stop glowing) (The Rainbow-fied effect wears off) (Twilight walks over to them) Twilight: That was so amazing. Lilac: Ah agree. Ah don't wanna spend the rest of my life as a golden statue. (Rosie remembers the oracle at the ruins) Rosie: "The 9 lights and the true ruler shall stop her." April, you are the true ruler of the mountain. April: You really think so? Twilight: She's right. A true princess leads, not by forcing others to bow before her, but by helping those in need and standing for what's right. For what you've done, you've shown you have a pure heart. April, you are now.... (She bows before her) The Princess fo Purity, ruler of the Aquamarine Peaks. (Everyone else around them bows before her, even the pups bow before her) Esmerelda's Last Stand (Suddenly, Esmerelda struggles to get up) (She stands up, filled with anger) April: Esmerelda, it's all over. Esmerelda: You're right.... it's over..... FOR YOU!!! (Esmerelda leaps out to her) (Suddenly, Tails flies down and pushes her) (The two tumble over the side of the mountain) April: Tails! (Everyone looks out over the mountain edge) (Esmerelda and Tails are hanging by their paws and hands onto a thick ledge on the side of the mountain) (A strong waterfall flows beside them) Esmerelda: You little fool! You think you can defeat me!? Tails: Esmerelda, you are through! (Esmerelda manages to climb up the ledge and stands on top of the ledge) Esmerelda: Actually, you are THROUGH!! (She stomps her paw on Tails' dangling fingers) Tails: Aaah! (Esmerelda has the look of evil victory on her face) The Elemental Beauties Arrive (Suddenly, a shrill cry is heard in the clouds) (Everyone looks up into the sky) (Up on top of a large white cloud is Annabella the pink Dragonair) Skye: It's Annabella.... the Elemental Beauty of Wind. (Rumbling in the ground is felt) (Everyone looks down) (Near Esmerelda and Tails, a part of the mountain cracks and some large ledge comes out) (On the ledge is Diana the Diancie) Rocky: Diana.... the Elemental Beauty of Earth. (Suddenly, something moves up the waterfall, fast) (Out of the river at the top of the water, appears Glimmer, the star Milotic) Marshall: Glimmer.... the Elemental Beauty of Water. (By the mountain edge) (A big flower bud grows out of the ground) (It blooms and Grace the rainbow Shaymin comes out of the bloom) Lilac: Grace.... the Elemental Beauty of Nature. (A beautiful voice is heard up in the sky) (Melody the Meloetta floats down from the sky) Penelope: Melody.... the Elemental Beauty of Harmony! (A shrill sound is heard on top of the castle) (Everyone looks at the top of the castle) (On top, a small fire starts) (Majesty jumps out of the fire and the fire disappears) Rosie: Wait a minute! Is that mommy!? My mom is... the Elemental Beauty of Fire!? (Majesty leaps down from the castle and onto the ground) (She then jumps down to the ledge) (The other elemetals follow in their own way) Esmerelda: Get lost! Or the kit falls! And there are pointy rocks below us! Majesty: Esmerelda, you are through! Grace: All you've done has caused pain! Glimmer: Despair! Melody: Chaos! Annabella: *Shrills* Glimmer: She said, "Fear!" Diana: Suffering! Majesty: And Darkness! All for your own selfish greed! Esmerelda: You think you scare me!? I will be the ruler! Beyond this mountain's limits! Beyond this world's limits! I wil rule the universe as its queen! (While, she was talking, Diana makes a ledge below Esmerelda's ledge) (Tails sees it and lands on it safely) (Grace makes vines appear on Esmerelda's ledge, which starts to crack) Further more, if you were very smart-- Melody: *sings* Harmony, Harmony Esmerelda: No! No! Don't sing like that! Melody: Harmony, Harmony (Glimmer covers Esmerelda's ledge in water) (Majesty leaps onto the ledge Tails is on) Majesty: Get on, quick! (Tails gets on her back) (Majesty nods to Annabella) (Annabella nods back to her) (She lets out a shrill cry) (Diana makes several ledges appear up the cliff) (Majesty jumps up to the ledges to the top) (Glimmer swims back up the waterfall) (Melody carries Grace back up to the top of the cliff) (The ledge Diana is on disappears back into the cliff and the crack disappears) (Suddenly, winds blow around Esmerelda) Esmerelda: No! No! (She clings on to the side of the ledge) No! No! (Up on the cliff, most of the creatures cover their eyes) (The ledge suddenly breaks and Esmerelda falls) AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...... (Her voice gets softer as she falls down into the unknown) (That's all that remains of her) Freedom Restored (Everyone looks down the mountainside and see no sign of Esmerelda.... at all...) Pinkie Pie: She's GONE!!! ..... Isn't she? Tulip Petals: Yes! She's gone! (Everyone moves away from the mountain side and happily cheer the victory) (Rosie and the Pups walk over to Tails, who got off Majesty's back) Rosie: Tails, are you okay? Tails: I'm fine. Pinkie Pie: You know what? That was the bravest thing I ever saw you do! Leaping out to the villain and hurling with her over the edge.... Hey, where were you? Tails: Well... after Esmerelda took our magic and you and Rarity were turned to stone, I fled from the castle and hid. Then there was this light by the castle, and I got my other tail back. I thought there was something going on here, so I came as fast as I could. Rosie: Mommy, are you the Elemental Beauty of Fire? Majesty: *smiles sheepishly* Yes, I am. Rosie: And you never told us? Majesty: This is my way of telling you. Penelope: It's a good thing you're not shy anymore. Melody: *giggles* For sure. Penelope: How did you all come here so fast? Melody: Well, we saw the rainbow light and had to come to see if we can help. And it looks like we came at the right time. (Cane walks over to April) Cane: Uh..... (He bows to her) Thank you, your highness. April: *giggles* Just call me, April. Chase: April, didn't you have speech problems? April: I don't anymore. And I'm so glad. I think I found my true inner voice. Skye: You were right, April. We defeated Esmerelda and saved the mountain and maybe even the universe, because we tried. April: Yeah. (She gets a little sad) Lilac: What's wrong, gal? April: I'm just a little sad... Now that I'm a princess, I won't be able to tend my garden, or visit Miracleville... I'll miss... my life... (She holds her paint brush close to her) Duo to Uno (Rosie looks at Majesty) Rosie: Mommy, is there a way to help her? Majesty: Hmmm.... Diana? (The ground opens in front of her and Diana's ledge rise out of it) (Diana gets off the ledge and lands in front of Majesty) Diana: Yeah? Majesty: This may sound strange, but do you think you can do something to combine the twin peaks? Diana: Why do you think I'm an Earth Elemental? I have diamonds all over me? Rarity: You do!? Diana: *light giggle* Yes. I do. Now stand back everyone, and close your eyes. (Everyone stands back from her and close their eyes) (She rises up into the sky) (Her ledge goes back into the ground and the crack disappears) (Diana glows brightly) (Suddenly, she changes her form.... She's now a Mega-Diancie) (She then raises her hands to the sky) (Suddenly the whole mountaintop is covered in a bright pink light) (When the light fades, something has happened) (Everyone opens their eyes and are shocked at what happened) (The peak is now one) {See the picture at the bottom to understand it more} (Diana, now no longer to Mega-form, floats back down) April: The twin peaks are now one peak! Diana, you're amazing! Diana: Thank you. And I moved your garden and cottage right where Esmerelda's statue garden used to be, so you can visit them. anytime you like. April: Thank you sooo much. Pinkie Pie: This calls for a party! Tulip Petals: Actually, this calls for a carnival! The Miracle-Flower Carnival (That night, everyone celebrates the carnival and the overthrowing of the female tyrant) Max: You guys are staying here? Louise: April gave us the duty of royal dragon knights. We have a duty to protect the mountain now. Max: I'll always miss you guys. Gill: Hey, there's a portal to the kingdom now. So we can visit you anytime. (The 4 dragons hug each other) (Team Umizoomi watches them with happy teary eyes) (Bot wipes his tears with a hankerchief) Bot: *sniffles* I'm just so happy for Max and his brothers and sister. Geo: Me too. Milli: Me three. I can't imagine being away from you guys for a long time. (The three hug each other) (Over at the games) (Rainbow Dash throws 3 water balloons, 2 are bull's eyes, and the other is a 9, making her score 29) Rainbow Dash: YES!! (Pinkie Pie throws her water balloons, all bull's eyes, making her score 30) (Pinkie is really excite while Rainbow Dash has a frustrated look on her face) Pinkie Pie: Who-hoo! I win again! (Rainbow Dash smiles sneakily and holds a flowerpot with a Rosebell inside near Pinkie Pie) Pinkie: Aaaa...... choo! (She darts backwards) (Over by the roller coaster, Amy Darling, Dewdrop, Cheryl, Rosie, and Maragold are ready to go for a spin) Dewdrop: Hey, come on, Lil' Leah! Lil' Leah: Me? Maragold: Come on! It will be fun! Lil' Leah: *Smiles happily* Okay! Wait for me! (She hops in with them) Cheryl: Now that we have six-- Oh! (The roller coaster car starts moving) Here we go! (Over by the snacks booth) (Twilight sips on an oats smoothie she just bought and then bumps into someone, her smoothie falls on the ground) (Twilight sees who it is... Flash Sentry) Flash Sentry: We gotta to stop bumping into each other like this. (They both reach for the smoothie and touch hooves and look at each other) Twilight: *nervously* Well, you know me. Always making a big splash around here because my drink just sorta splashed... on the ground) (They both look at each other) (From a distance, Onchao and Spike watch them) Spike: Told ya. Onchao: *Neighs* (He looks at Fluttershy by the petting zoo) (He walks over to her) Fluttershy: Oh, hello, Onchao. Onchao: *neighs* Fluttershy: Yes, it is a beautiful night. (Spike slaps his face) Spike: Ugh! This is what they mean by moving on.... (Near the center of the carnival, the pups are with April) April: Thanks, Pups. If it weren't for you, none of this would be going on. Penelope: Actually, it's because of you. April: Really? Chase: Yep. And I can tell, you're going to be a great princess. Skye: Yep, and there's so much we can do, if we try. (The screen zooms out from them into the night sky as fireworks are launched into the sky) (The screen fades out) {The End} Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Pups' Adventures